Class of 2018
The Class of 2017 is the class who will graduate Degrassi Community School in 2017. The class so far consists of nine students: Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter Hollingsworth, Lola Pacini, Shay Powers, Arlene Takahashi, Keisha, Baaz Nahir, Yael Baron and Vijay Maraj. Characters Main Characters: *Frankie Hollingsworth *Hunter Hollingsworth *Lola Pacini *Shay Powers *Baaz Nahir *Yael Baron *Vijay Maraj Former Characters: *Keisha *Arlene Takahashi Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: Friendships The following characters formed these friendships at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Frankie-Keisha Friendship *Frankie-Hunter (Siblings) *Lola-Frankie Friendship *Shay-Frankie Friendship *Shay-Lola Friendship *Arlene-Frankie Friendship *Hunter-Arlene Friendship Conflicts The following characters formed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Shay-Arlene Conflict *Lola-Arlene Conflict Love Triangles The following characters were in a love triangle during their time at Degrassi: Attractions The following characters developed feelings for each other during their time at Degrassi: *Hunter and Arlene (Possible Mutual Attraction) Trivia *Their freshman year began in Season 13. *The first character introduced in this class was Frankie Hollingsworth. *Without any retcons, this would have been the class of 2014. This would make Devyn Nekoda and Reiya Downs 9 years old at the beginning of their freshman year. *Yael Baron, Vijay Maraj and Baaz Nahir have been added to this class for Season 15. Timeline Season 13 *They begin their freshman year. (This Is How We Do It) *Frankie makes her first appearance. She is the first character to be introduced in this class. (You Got Me) *Keisha makes her first appearance. (Dig Me Out) *Frankie and Keisha participate in Imogen's dress code rally. (Dig Me Out & Power to the People) *Hunter makes his first appearance. (No Surprises) *Hunter starts an online relationship with Becky. (How Bizarre) *As soon as she learns who her online boyfriend is, Becky breaks up with Hunter. (My Hero) *Frankie starts a relationship with Winston. (Out of My Head) *Keisha and Frankie take part in Rivas v. Baker and Martin trial. (Believe (1) & (2)) Season 14 *Lola and Shay make their first appearances. (Smells Like Teen Spirit) *Frankie, Lola and Shay make the Power Cheer team. (Smells Like Teen Spirit) *Frankie, Lola and Shay start sending nudes for money. (If You Could Only See) *Frankie decides not to sell her body and quits Power Cheer. (There's Your Trouble) *Arlene makes her first appearance. ((You Drive Me) Crazy) *Hunter gains a crush on Arlene. ((You Drive Me) Crazy) *Shay develops a crush on Mike Dallas. (I'll Be Missing You) *The Power Cheer gets blackmailed what forces Shay and Lola to stop sending nudes. (I'll Be Missing You) *Hunter is accused of blackmailing the cheerleaders. He is not responsible for this, though. (Hush) * Frankie is accused of being the one who started Degrassi Nudes. (Firestarter (1)) Season 15 * Vijay, BaazBaaz Nahir and Yael begin their sophomore year at Degrassi. Gallery Frankie S14-2.png Hunter Hollingsworth S14 2.png Lola Pacini S14.png Shay Powers S14-2.png 10410202 869207306423298 5611391511410537723 n.jpg 10006483 869207273089968 402369030047668604 n.jpg Gggggggg.jpg 1320-08.jpg 923481 765969060080457 848336141 n.jpg 76utyyt.png 67yttyty.png 76yttytt.png 76t7tt.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_7.49.13_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_7.49.39_PM.png Bhhghgfgfthghggv.jpg HollingsworthTwins.png|Frankie and Hunter offer Zoë some breakfast Miles_Siblings.png 1511504_765967080080655_1572362350_n.jpg 10624603 869207239756638 7452762315688325205 n.jpg 10410202 869207306423298 5611391511410537723 n.jpg Tumblr nyswyvCb861r5uoxco1 540.jpg 8787uuy.png Tumblr nzgxrlAVV91r5uoxco1 500.png Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Graduation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Freshmen Category:Season 14 Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 15 Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Sophomores